


Twenty-Seven Paper Cranes

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Daichi goes off to war and Sugawara makes twenty-seven paper cranes, each one full of things he loves about Daichi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We're so sorry. 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan & Editor-chan
> 
> AS MUCH AS WE WANT TO WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF HAIKYUU!!

_**Twenty-Seven Paper Cranes** _

_**~ ~ ~ ~** _

Sugawara stared out the window, watching his husband leave with the other 200 men chosen to serve. He saw his precious Daichi turn one last time and grin at him, as if to say _don't worry,_ because he knew Suga would.  Sugawara tore himself away from the window and set to work at his desk. 

_The first crane: I love Daichi's smile. It's so perfect._

On the second day, Kageyama came to visit. He noticed how quiet Sugawara was. How **sad** he was. All he could do was to pretend he didn't see the tears streaking down Suga's face. 

_The second crane: I love Daichi's laugh. It soothes me._

On the third night, Sugawara couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and cried. Eventually, he got up to watch the stars, hoping that his love was alive under the same ones. 

_The third crane: I love Daichi's hugs. I need them to sleep and to function._

On the fourth morning, Suga just stayed in bed. He was too tired to try. 

_The fourth crane: I love Daichi's eyes. They are heaven in itself._

On the fifth afternoon, Sugawara skyped Daichi and felt a little stronger. 

_The fifth crane: I love Daichi's hair. It's so fluffy!_

On the sixth night, Sugawara sang to Daichi over Skype. Daichi harmonized. 

_The sixth crane: I love Daichi's voice. He's amazing._

On the seventh morning, Sugawara made cinnamon rolls and explained to Daich the symbolism of it in a letter. It represented him. 

_The seventh crane: Daichi is a cinnamon roll. Don't argue._

On the eighth afternoon, Sugawara took a nap and dreamed of Daichi. 

_The eighth crane: I love Daichi's mouth. He gives great kisses._

On the eleventh night, Suga thought of how no one told him it would hurt this much. 

_The eleventh crane: I miss Daichi. It hurts._

On the thirteenth afternoon, Sugawara cried again and Hinata held him. 

_The thirteenth crane: Daichi smells like pine. I like pine._

On the fifteenth morning, Sugawara drank coffee because Daichi loved it. He didn't.

_The fifteenth crane: Daichi loves coffee and I love that about him._

On the seventeenth night, Sugawara read all the love letters Daichi had ever given him. 

_The seventeenth crane: I love Daichi's handwriting. It's so loopy._

On the nineteenth afternoon, Sugawara painted his room yellow because that was Daichi's favorite color. 

_The nineteenth crane: Daichi loves yellow. I love his excitement._

On the twenty-first night, Sugawara prayed for Daichi. 

_The twenty-first crane: I love Daichi's faith. He makes me strong._

On the twenty-third morning, Sugawara saw the soldiers coming up his pathway. 

_The twenty-third crane: Daichi never blamed me for anything, but this is my fault._

On the twenty-fifth afternoon, Sugawara blamed himself for not fighting for Daichi to stay and went to the funeral. He sobbed the hardest. 

_The twenty-fifth crane: I love Daichi's presence. He wasn't supposed to leave me._

On the twenty-seventh night, Suga kissed his framed photo of Daichi and talked to him at his grave sight. He brought carnations. 

_The twenty-eighth crane: I love Daichi. That's all that needs to be said._

On the twenty-eighth morning, Sugawara finally found closure. Daichi was proud, looking down from above.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cried. 
> 
> ~Writer-chan


End file.
